


Pull Your Knife Out of My Back

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: I Thought We Were Friends [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: It's funny how one message can hurt so much.
Series: I Thought We Were Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pull Your Knife Out of My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try writing a self projecting fic.

Marc stared at the latest message sent to the server, a sob escaping his lips as he realized what it was about and who it was from. It hurt, seeing such a cruel message that appeared to be about him from someone he considered a friend. Marc didn't have many before joining this server, and had trouble knowing when he had made one. He had thought he had actually made a friend when that message was sent and then it felt like he had been slapped in the face.

Crying, Marc logged out of Discord before curling up on his bed. He didn't know what else to do or who to turn to. Only Nathaniel knew about the server he had joined several months ago, and he didn't want to bother the redhead about it.

His last thought before he slipped into a restless sleep was that if he had known that this would have happened because he wanted to revamp an old OC of his, he wouldn't have bothered.


End file.
